Ambuscade/Battlefield Archive/Bozzetto Don
Bozzetto Don Face off against the [[Bozzetto Don]] and their Goblin comrades. The gimmicks of this fight all revolve around Goblin Bombs. Auras on the main foes can power up the traditional Goblin Bomb, and the Don will summon one of two assistants at random to throw a supercharged bomb at fixed member (usually the White Mage) of the group. Players must strictly manage their positioning while balancing damage output with personal survival throughout the encounter to keep bombs from ending a run in one toss. Encountered Foes *'''[[Bozzetto Don]]''' - RDM. *'''[[Bozzetto Ravager]]''' - WAR. *'''[[Bozzetto Deathbringer]]''' - DRK. *'''[[Bozzetto Incanter]]''' - BLM. *'''[[Furious Bozzetto Bomber]]:''' Summoned by the Don periodically throughout the fight. Runs right at your white mage (if one is alive), throws a bomb, then despawns. If it cannot find a '''player controlled''' white mage to target, it will run at the nearest Black Mage[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WmzuVf5aaL4 Karen YouTube], Red Mage, or Geomancer.[http://wiki.ffo.jp/html/35703.html JP Wiki][https://www.ffxiah.com/forum/topic/52306/ambuscade-v1-may-2018/4/#3345237 FFXIAH Forum][https://www.ffxiah.com/forum/topic/52306/ambuscade-v1-may-2018/4/#3345244 FFXIAH Forum] *'''[[Baby Bomber]]:''' Summoned by the Don periodically throughout the fight. Only appears on Difficult and higher. Same behavior as the Furious Bozzetto Bomber, but uses a different ability. There is no way to predict if you will get a Baby or Furious Bozzetto Bomber. The fight ends when all enemies are defeated. Difficulty Settings The Difficulty Setting determines which foes are present, and the behavior of the Bomber foes and the damage dealt by Bomber abilities. '''Very Difficult:''' *Don, Ravager, Deathbringer, Incanter '''Very Easy to Difficult:''' *Don, Ravager, Deathbringer Battle Mechanics '''Passive Traits''' All Foes: *High Dark Elemental resistance. Difficult to land dark-based Sleeps and Dispels. *All goblins use their TP moves in sync with each other. *When any goblin is within 20' of any other goblin (except the Bombers), they will gain a visible glowing aura that drastically reduces their damage taken while greatly increasing their damage dealt. This aura unlocks the use of a powered-up [[Bomb Toss]]. Ravager: *Immune to sleep. *Double Attack and Counter. Deathbringer: *Immune to sleep. *Very high attack speed.[https://www.ffxiah.com/forum/topic/52306/ambuscade-v1-may-2018/4/#3345251 FFXIAH Forum] Possibly has permanent Multi-Strikes effect. Incanter: *Susceptible to Gravity, silence and sleeps. Comes in handy during hate resets. *Permanent En-Stun on melee attacks. Furios Bozzetto Bomber and Baby Bomber: *Ignore all enmity. *Die when the Don dies. '''Abilities Used''' All Foes: *Standard Chains of Promathia era Goblin TP moves including [[Smokebomb]], [[Paralysis Shower]], [[Frypan]], [[Crispy Candle]], and [[Goblin Rush]]. *[[Bomb Toss]] (No Aura): Does a small amount of AOE damage to nearby targets. *'''[[Bomb Toss]] (Aura):''' A powered-up version which deals damage to all foes in range depending on the current Difficulty setting: **Very Easy: **Easy: 750 damage **Normal~Very Difficult: 1500 damage. Don: *'''[[Chainspell]]:''' Used once. During Chainspell, the Don will perform no TP moves and cast but Ancient Magic. If silenced, all he appears to do is autoattack.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IbluG1mdGuI Hoshimi YouTube] *'''Summon Ally:''' From Very Easy to Normal, always summons a Furious Bozzetto Bomber. On Difficult and higher, randomly summons a Baby Bomber, instead. On lower difficulties, seems to use this ability much less frequently. Deathbringer: *'''[[Blood Weapon]]:''' Used once. Ravager: *'''[[Mighty Strikes]]:''' Used once. Incanter: *'''[[Manafont]]:''' used once *'''[[Goblin Dice]]:''' Random effect + hate reset within a short range. Baby Bomber: *'''[[Blasting Bomb]]:''' '''Difficult and higher only.''' Deals a base amount of damage multiplied to the number of targets hit in a small radius . Base damage is 1500. Furious Bozzetto Bomber: *'''[[Dirty Bomb]]:''' Deals a base amount of damage divided by the number of targets hit in a small radius (less than 10'). The base damage dealt is determined by the Difficulty setting **Very Easy: 1500 / number of targets hit **Easy: 2400 / number of targets hit **Normal: 3600 / number of targets hit **Difficult: 4800 / number of targets hit **Very Difficult: 6000 / number of targets hit '''Spells Cast:''' Don: *[[Protect V]], [[Shell V]], [[Temper]] and [[Haste II]] *[[Diaga III]] *[[Enblizzard II]] *'''[[Ice Spikes]]:''' Very potent paralyze when this or [[Paralysis Shower]] hits. *[[Phalanx]] *Ancient Magic: Only during Chainspell Deathbringer: *[[Absorb-TP]], [[Absorb-Attri]] *[[Bind]] *[[Aspir II]] *'''[[Break]]''' *[[Dread Spikes]]: Reported to not be as dangerous as most NMs who cast this spell.[http://wiki.ffo.jp/html/35703.html JP Wiki][https://www.ffxiah.com/forum/topic/52306/ambuscade-v1-may-2018/3/#3345021 FFXIAH Forum] Incanter: *V-tier single target and III-tier aoe elemental magic. Where to get your Primer: *[[Newton Movalpolos]] - Near Home Point #1. 16 minute respawns. *[[Bibiki Bay]] - Take the Unity Concord warp (content level 119). High level gobs all along the western edge of the map. *[[Cape Teriggan]] - Gobs scattered throughout the southern half of the zone. Take the survival guide or Unity Concord (content level 128) warp. References